I'm Yours
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Gai is forced to ask Shizune out after blabbing to his friends about his small crush on her. Oneshot. GaiShizu. Part of the TPS Challenge.


**I've been thinking about this ever since I assigned it to the song "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz. I don't even like his songs anymore, so it made it quite hard. XD So, I've always thought Gai and Shizune could be a cute couple, so THIS popped up! Please enjoy! OwO**

**Part of the TPS Challenge**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto. Just this plot! ;D**

**-\[=]/-**

He didn't understand. Why was this so hard? One good thing came from this, though. He knew that he should never tell Kakashi, Obito, or Asuma about his small infatuations anymore. Now what had they done? They told Anko, Kurenai, and Rin about it. For the first time in their lives, they saw Maito Gai sheepish. That was when Kakashi stepped in.

"Maito-San," Kakashi began, "you like missions, right?"

"Hai," he stated with fiery passion.

"Then think of this as a mission."

They pushed him into asking Shizune to go to the park with him. Once she obtained a free moment, she took him up on the offer, oblivious as to what his true intentions were. They walked to the park, him looking at the ground the entire time. He was beginning to do the finger-connecting move that he witnessed that Hyuga baby doing quite a bit. Was he actually nervous? He was Maito Gai! He could do this!

He yanked his head up and looked at her gorgeous smile. He looked the other way momentarily, a small twinge of pink covering his cheeks. _Nope_, he thought, _I can't go through with this._ However, he proceeded, stating at himself, "I can do it!" They were only a handful of words, anyway. "But words with astounding power!" he'd yell at himself.

"Gai-Kun?" Shizune would interrupt his internal conflict. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," he'd reply.

Sooner or later, they arrived at the park. Eventually, Shizune suggested that they look at the flowers and how well they were coming along in the spring. He told her they would. And so they did. She seemed to love the white ones the best. He nervously watched her kneel down, smell the plants, and beam. He began shaking every time he attempted to tell her his news.

He seated himself beside her on the ground, plucking a flower from the ground and handing it to her. She happily accepted it with a soft smile and pink ears. Unlike her other friends, she was quite aware that Gai could be a gentlemen whenever he so desired. After receiving the flower, she gently leaned over and kissed his red cheek. That small act caught him largely by surprise, however, he did not yield to it. He grabbed her cheeks and turned his face toward hers, capturing her in an actual kiss.

"Gai-Kun," a noticeably red Shizune whispered, "what was that for?"

Her face was a soft shade of pink while his was a deep red. She held her hand on her cheek, smiling nervously and avoiding eye contact as she did so. It was safe to say that she was embarrassed, but no so embarrassed that she wished he hadn't done it.

"Daisuki, Shizune-Chan!" he proclaimed. "You're so youthful and gorgeous and—!"

He cut himself off. He hoped she wasn't upset with him. She giggled softly and kissed his nose. They stood together, and Gai offered her some ramen. She agreed happily and they were off. On the way there, it was becoming darker, and evening was about to hit. Gai reached for her hand several times, but lingered. He never caught hers in his until she initiated it, telling him it was alright.

"Arigatou, Shizune-Chan," he said.

"For what, Gai-San?" she inquired.

"For not being disgusted by me," he explained.

"Why would anyone be disgusted by you, Gai-Kun?" she queried with raised brows.

"I'm loud and weird," he laughed. "Surely you've noticed."

"You may be loud and a bit…_off_, but that isn't always a bad thing," Shizune stated. "You're very sweet, Gai-Kun."

He gained a large, toothy grin, giving her hand a light squeeze. They eventually arrived at Ichiraku. After chowing down, Gai walked Shizune back home, smiling the entire time. She thanked him for such a nice day, kissed his forehead, and went inside. From within her home, she could hear his feet bouncing and his voice loudly yelling "Yes! Yes!" She giggled to herself.

She went to her window and watched the figure that was Maito Gai walk home. With a soft smile, she reminisced her relationship with him. They'd always been such close friends. And she truly did come to terms that could be filed under "love" with him. She shook her head, continuing to watch his frame walk away, his fist pumping in the air every now and again.

"I'm yours," she sang softly.

**-\[=]/-**

**Agh, this was all I could come up with at 11 PM. Sorry guys! 0w0"**

**I hope you still enjoyed it!**

**And this was supposed to take place before Obito's death and everything. I hope it came out at least a LITTLE to your liking. Thanks for taking time to read this. 83 It means a lot!**

**Have a wonderful day/night.**


End file.
